


The dark

by Minkey222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: I like the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me...  
> Reviews are always welcome.

I like the dark  
When words are  
Painting colours  
In the places  
I can't see,  
Sharing tales  
Of a happier time  
Accompanied  
By the flicker flame   
Of the campfire   
We sit around   
Now and again.  
I like the dark  
When I'm held  
In the warm  
Embrace  
Of a friend  
Filling empty hours  
With words   
Of how our days  
Go on  
When we should be sleeping  
But we're not tired.  
I like the dark  
Spent split   
With a lover  
Where words aren't   
Needed  
Touches speaking   
Feelings we can't  
Explain.

I don't like the dark  
When I'm alone  
Walking down streets  
I don't know  
With two men  
Tracing my shadows  
On wall and floors  
In a concrete  
Labyrinth.  
I don't like the dark  
When the leaves  
Grab like hands  
Forcing things   
I didn't know   
I didn't want.  
Passing little white  
Pills  
Without a thought  
Or breath.  
Chugging them down   
Along with all the   
Other poisons  
With all the  
Other mindless   
Sheep.  
Stuck in a circle  
Which society   
Drew for   
Us.

I don't like the dark  
When it doesn't hold  
Light. 


End file.
